Angels
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine Kid!Fic - Direct spin-off of 'Wish I Could Be Part of Your World.' Kurt and Blaine play Barbie and G.I.Joe, and Blaine finds out why he never sees Kurt's mommy around. Endless fluff. Glee.


**A/N: This is a direct spin off from 'Wish I Could Be Part Of Your World.' **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>"ROAAAAAR! I AM THE BIG NASTY DRAGON AND I WILL EAT YOU BARBIE!" The toy dragon swooped down upon the terribly scared Barbie in Kurt's hand and Blaine snatched her up in his own. "MUAHAHAHAHA I WILL EAT YOU!"<br>"No!" Kurt squeaked in a high pitched girl voice. "Don't eat me!"  
>"ROARRRR YUM YUM I LIKE BLONDE HAIR!" The dragon began pressing it's sewn mouth against Barbie's head and Kurt screamed.<br>"Someone save me!" Kurt cried desperately. "Anyone!"  
>"THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR BIG MUSCLY G. I. JOE!" Blaine yelled, dropping Barbie. Kurt picked her up and had her run about madly on the floor.<br>"Please Mr. Joe, help!" Blaine grabbed his toy and thumped him down beside the dragon, fists raised.  
>"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!" the dragon roared. "OH REALLY?" Joe retorted. Blaine smashed them together, making fighting noises, and eventually Joe stood atop the dragon, arms raised in triumph.<br>"Oh, Joe! You saved me!" Barbie danced over to Joe and placed a kiss on his lips. Blaine leant over and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt wiped it off in disgust. "Ew! Gross! What was that for?"  
>"You make a very good Barbie," Blaine explained. "So good that I thought you were her! You're a very good actor." Kurt blushed at this and turned away coyly.<br>"Really?" Blaine nodded furiously.  
>"Yep! Best I've ever seen!" Blaine waved his arms about wildly and pulled a goofy face. Kurt giggled and leant back against his bed, letting out a small sigh.<br>"I like playing toys with you. I've never had anyone to play toys with before. Well, except my mommy."  
>"Is she on vacation at the moment? I've never seen her." Blaine cocked his head to one side. Kurt dropped his eyes to the floor and fiddled with Barbie's hair.<br>"I haven't seen my mommy in a long time. Daddy says she's an angel now. But...but she was always an angel anyways. To me." Blaine crawled over and sat beside Kurt. "Daddy says mommy won't be coming back. I asked him if they'd had a big fight, but that seemed silly. They never fight."  
>"Was it a fight?" Blaine asked innocently.<br>"No, Blaine. Daddy says mommy is in heaven." Kurt sniffled and bit his lip. Blaine leant down to see his face.  
>"Do you need a cuddle?" he said in a small voice. Kurt didn't look up but he nodded and allowed Blaine to wrap his arms around him. "My daddy and mommy always give me cuddles when I'm sad. It makes me feel better. I think it's because all of the love in the person hugging goes into the person being hugged. Like a medicine shot. It makes you well again. Can you feel it Kurt?" Kurt did feel it. He felt the love Blaine was giving him.<br>"Yes," Kurt replied. "Do you love me then, Blaine?"  
>"Of course I love you, silly! Why wouldn't I love you?"<br>"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, nestling his face into Blaine's chest.  
>"Do you love me, Kurt?"<br>"Lots."  
>"I guess that makes us the bestest of friends then. Are you still crying?" Kurt sniffed and patted his face to check.<br>"Nope. I think the hugging worked, Blaine! Thank you." He leant up and kissed Blaine's cheek quickly before settling back down.  
>"Why did you kiss me? I wasn't acting."<br>"Because you kiss people you love a lot. And you made me feel all better again."  
>"That's because I'm awesome."<br>"Mmhmm. Yeah. You really are."

* * *

><p>Burt opened Kurt's door half an hour later and found the two boys fast asleep on the floor. Blaine had his arms around Kurt, whose head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. He smiled as he watched Kurt manoeuvre closer to Blaine and his thumb fell out of his mouth. He had only opened the door to check on them. Blaine's mom wouldn't be here to collect him for another ten minutes. It wouldn't hurt to let them sleep a little while longer. The door clicked shut.<p> 


End file.
